


For HIM.

by fujoshikoi



Series: In the name of our love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 16 year old Victor, 24 year old Yuuri, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It won't actually happen until Victor is 25 I swear, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, agreeing on impregnation but don't worry, i wrote this, she apologizes, so I KNOW, the author realized there was angst when she's 2k words in, very self indulgent, younger victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: He bought him at an auction. An unmated, unbonded, young and virgin Omega.But he wouldn't touch him.>>READ THE TAGS<<





	For HIM.

 

 

The thing is, Yuuri Katsuki, is a very strong Alpha.

 

And Victor Nikiforov, is also, a very powerful Omega.

 

He was just 16 - and Yuuri was 24.

 

They met at an auction, where Yuuri brought him for 50 Million.

 

He was so sure that the Alpha brought him because he wanted a good fuck from a certified virgin and young Omega - like those fucktards who picked him up and sold him at the auction.

 

 _Fucking cows_.

 

But it has been six months since then - his heat has come and gone - twice, but all his Alpha has done is sit outside his door, releasing pheromones to keep him sane throughout his heat.

 

If it wasn’t for the compulsory bite/mating where Yuuri made him orgasm without entering him and then biting him, Victor would doubt that he actually is a mated Omega.

 

But as mentioned, it has been six months, and his Alpha hasn’t asked him for sex - not once.

 

Sure, he was brought and introduced as his Alpha’s Omega in all social functions that he and his Alpha has attended - even that monthly gathering with his friends where they all brought their Omegas.

 

And especially those business meetings with the Board of Directors of his Alpha’s company where he was, apparently, the current President - not that he knew that until that day itself.

 

Where he was given a direct order to sit at his Alpha’s lap when the Board comes and leave as soon as they left.

 

It was like he’s only a barbie on display.

 

Well, he wasn’t - that's what he decided.

 

So, he walked along the hallway.

 

Passed paintings after paintings of famous artists and some, even made by his Alpha himself.

 

He ignored those.

 

He had a purpose.

 

His Alpha’s rut will start in an hour or so - he needs to be there.

 

Not that he was called - it was because he wasn’t called, and had to hear of the event from the maids.

 

The fucking maids.

 

He is so angry he felt like he’d explode.

 

“Open the door” he yelled impatiently at the two guards stationed outside his Alpha’s room.

 

“We we’re given explicit orders not to -”

 

“Open the goddamned door!” he yelled as soon as he was standing in front of the door and started pounding incessantly.

 

“YUURI!! YUURI!!! I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW OR SO HELP ME -”

 

The door opened.

 

Revealing the face of his Alpha - his Alpha and an unknown Omega.

 

He saw red.

 

“What are you doing here Victor?” he heard his Alpha asked.

 

“You need to get out of here. I’m about to start having -”

 

“No” he said, which made his Alpha blink.

 

“Mr. Katsuki? Isn’t it almost time?” he heard from inside the room and Victor pushed his way in ducking under Yuuri and into the room where he saw a gorgeous Omega who is (thankfully) still wearing something - which means they hadn’t had sex yet.

 

 _‘thank god’_ he thought before remembering why he’s here in the first place, watching another Omega dressed in a garb that is surely supposed to look enticing for an Alpha near his rut.

 

Like his Alpha.

 

He was mad, again.

 

“Get out” he hissed at the unknown Omega, making the older one look at him with an eyebrow up before turning to his Alpha and then back to him.

 

“Look little Omega, I’m sorry that your Alpha had to hire me but - think of it this way, you’re still so small, I doubt your body would be able to handle Mr. Katsuki who is a very _very_ powerful Alpha” was the answer, emphasizing his own want for his Alpha.

 

That made him snap.

 

“He.Bit.Me - WE are fucking MATED so that means my biology, can handle it. So, again, get the fuck away from MY Alpha, or so help me I will slice a bitch and get away with it - I am his Omega after all” he said all in one breath, still seething.

 

He was angry - so very _very_ angry.

 

And for a moment, there was no voice, no reaction from both his Alpha and the other Omega in the room until he felt strong arms encircle his hips and the scent of his Alpha in rut hitting him full force which made him weak, but not before he heard his Alpha’s words.

 

“Leave Chihoko”

 

And then he felt his Alpha’s hardness amidst the clothes.

 

“My little Omega, are you jealous? I can smell you so strongly, right here” he heard his Alpha say before nuzzling him at his scent gland.

 

“O - of course! I had to - had to hear this from the maids Yuuri! The _maids_! Don’t you - I am - I mean, I’m your Omega - you brought me! Bit me! Why -” he was cut off when he choked on his sobs, feeling hot tears fall on his side of the face.

 

Which of course, made his Alpha worry.

 

He was turned around - forcibly, as if he was nothing but air and he floated and landed right in front of his Alpha who has worry etched on his face.

 

“Why are you crying my beautiful? Why aren’t you running away?” he heard his Alpha asked despite seeing his eyes already cloudy with rut - barely controlled.

 

“Why aren’t I - Yuuri! You wanted me to run away?” he asked incredulously and his Alpha only shrugged and smiled sadly before he heard him reply, “Since before the mating”

 

“Why?” he asked, because he needed to know.

 

“Because you’re _too young_ ” was the reply he got.

 

And he tried to get away - he did. He squirmed his body but Yuuri is holding him down - he’s still holding him down.

 

“Let me go then” he said, voice filled with hurt.

 

“I can’t do that now” he heard his Alpha replied, softly yet firmly.

 

“Why?” he closed his eyes as he asked - again, because he needed to know.

 

“Because you’re sad - you’re sad that I haven’t claimed you _properly_ ” he heard his Alpha say, clear as day, and then added, “Because you wanted to be my Omega, the same way I wanted to be your Alpha” the last words made his tears start to fall.

 

The next thing he know, he was being kissed.

 

It was rough and wild - there were tongues and teeths clashing and pushing and tasting.

 

 _Tasting_.

 

He was crying - he knows he is.

 

But he couldn’t stop.

 

He felt Yuuri back him to his carpeted wall and the lift him so that their hips are aligned and his legs automatically wrapped around his Alpha’s mid torso - he needed him to be close.

 

_So close._

 

Yuuri was the one who pulled away first, gasping for air as saliva trailed from between their lips - connected, as if it too, wanted and needed to become one.

 

He opened his eyes, hoping to find whatever it is he wanted to find in his Alpha’s eyes - but what he found, is nothing, nothing but the eyes of a shattered man who tried to be strong for too long - a man who was left, a man who tried to save the world and left nothing for himself.

 

“I bought you, to save you” he heard his Alpha say in between gasp.

 

“I’ve bought so many like you - Old Omegas, Young Omegas - it doesn’t matter. What matters is they are Omegas and I’ve bought lots - I’ve bought them all… so they could go back go their lives” his Alpha continued.

 

“But - but you marked me” he said, tears finally starting to stop.

 

“Yes - yes, and I regret that very much” he heard Yuuri reply as he grunted and tried to get away, again, to no avail.

 

“What?!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, making his Alpha wince.

 

“They all left? You’re trying to become a superhero? Is that why you bought me? Is that why -” he continued asking but Yuuri held him up making him up a bit as he felt the tenseness of his Alpha’s body.

 

“I’m selfish of you” he heard Yuuri admit in a whisper as the latter buried his face in Victor’s shirt - in his chest, which is why it came more as a muffled jumble of words.

 

But he didn’t need to ask if he heard him right as the Alpha pulled away from his chest and said, “I made them leave - all of them. I didn’t even get to marking them - Victor, my beautiful Vitenka, I made them leave as soon as I paid for them”

 

“I chose you - out of everyone. And I’ll choose you again, because I have searched the entire world, and none came close to you” his Alpha continued, his glare hardened for a bit before returning to those soft ones once again and then added, “I tried to ask myself - convince myself, really, to make you leave - to ask you to leave - but I can’t. Victor, I can’t”

 

“Then why?” he asked, “Yuuri, tell me why?” he urged.

 

_‘Why did you mark me?’_

_‘Why did you choose me?’_

 

The assault of the why’s in Victor’s head feels never ending ending.

 

But Yuuri - Yuuri is at his wits end - and he felt it before he heard it when he heard his Yuuri said, “Victor, I’m giving you one last chance, if you’re not ready - or you do not have feelings for me, baby, you’re free to go” and then slowly the grip loosens - slowly, because he knows his Alpha doesn’t really want to let go, and it would actually break an Alpha to have someone this close to his rut and then not have one for it.

 

It just hasn’t been done.

 

But he felt Yuuri’s sincerity - he knew his Alpha was willing to break for him.

 

And he wouldn’t let him.

 

Because for god knows how long, he started to fall in love with this Alpha, his Alpha, his Yuuri.

 

He saw how Yuuri treat everyone coldly at the office, but never forgets to send personally selected gifts to his subordinates - and forced birthday leaves, including birthdays of their immediate family.

 

He saw how when they passed an orphanage with children wearing drabs, his Alpha pulled out his phone and typed some words - a week later, he heard there was an anonymous donation of gifts and clothes to that very same orphanage - he saw the receipt on his Yuuri’s office three weeks later, when he decided to clean up a bit, it was tucked inside a folder full of information about the accounts of the orphanage even.

 

And most importantly, he saw how he fired half of his men as it they were nothing and cried for half an hour in his office when he thought no one could hear them, and then found out later that they were his Yuuri’s most trusted men and they were all part of the company’s back margin.

 

His Alpha, who always took care of everybody but not himself. Who bought slaves so he could free them. Who cared for him and treated him equally - who listened to him and his opinions when his voice didn’t matter to the world outside - his Yuuri, who stood outside his room, never daring to lay a finger on him on his heat because he was still ‘ _too young_ ’ even though he is technically at his disposal - he is his to breed.

 

Somewhere along those lines, he fell in love to the man - he fell in love to Yuuri.

 

And that is why, when Yuuri tried to let go, he held on.

 

 _Tighter_.

 

He’s not letting go.

 

His questions can wait.

 

For now, Yuuri needs to understand something.

 

“I’ll stay,” he said, wrapping his legs tighter as Yuuri caught him again, he repeated, “I’ll stay”

 

“It’ll last for three days - I’ll want to impregnate you… breed you” his Alpha tried again to which he just repeated his answer.

 

And really, that’s all Yuuri needed to hear. As the next thing he knows, Yuuri was hefting him up again before slowly lowering him to the bed.

 

“I promise to make it hurt less” he heard Yuuri say, letting him know it will hurt, but promising to make it bearable for him at the very least - it’s still his first time, after all.

 

Yuuri started kissing him again, this time, slower - before slowly going down, as if worshipping his body, as if restraining his Alpha side to accommodate the his younger Omega.

 

He felt his Alpha started mouthing his nipples through his clothes, while his hands wandered through the Alpha’s back, who’s own hands were alternately pinching the nipple through the clothes not in his mouth or running hands under his shirt and over his stomach.

 

“I wanted to do this for so long - so long” he heard Yuuri say as he felt himself starting to produce slick.

 

“My beautiful Omega, my Vitya” he heard his Yuuri sigh again as he moaned when he felt the Alpha bite his nipples lightly while starting to push himself and grinded their hips sensuously together.

 

“Alpha - Yuuri, please… please” he begged for as his hands started to claw at his Alpha’s clothed back who immediately understood as he pulled away and stood up to take off the robe he was wearing, leaving him in his boxers.

 

Meanwhile, he’s losing a battle with a sudden heat haze as he felt drunk, trying and failing to take off the buttons of his shirt before he felt his Alpha’s hands slowly replace his own and hearing the latter “shhh” him as if trying to calm a baby.

 

He was his baby.

 

“Don’t rush my Vitenka, I can hold on for you” he heard his Alpha say, which simply, would not do.

 

As soon as Yuuri took of his pants, he took off his panties and spread his legs wider for his Alpha, enticing the latter further.

 

 _‘Take me’_ he said without words _‘I’m yours’_ he tried to convey.

 

“You... are driving me insane” he heard Yuuri sy with a growl before diving back to him and kissing him on the lips before attacking his neck and scent glands, scenting him profusely and licking and biting everywhere he could.

 

And he could.

 

Victor gasped as he felt Yuuri’s hands cupping his slick and taking it to his entrance and then feeling the soft intrusion of his Alpha’s fingers - the soft push and pull.

 

They hadn’t gone this far before.

 

When Yuuri marked him, he only gave Victor a handjob, not even kissing him before biting him and marking him as he had his first orgasm. He lost consciousness then. And when he woke up, it is to the face of Yuuri’s assistant telling him the do’s and don'ts around his Alpha.

 

Not in the same room unless required - that is really the only rule, otherwise, he can have everything he wants.

 

And everything, means everything.

 

Yuuri’s assistant even mentioned, albeit in passing, that if so wishes, Victor can snap his fingers and Yuuri would order the death of the ones who captured him.

 

He refused then.

 

He felt Yuuri starting to stretch him up as he felt him add another finger as he continued to gasp for air, making him sit up a bit but Yuuri held him down again and slowly lowered him.

 

“Relax baby” he heard the Alpha say.

 

“Breathe. In, out, In, out - stay in rhythm with me” the Alpha continued as he tried to set a pace.

 

He tried to breathe, as his Alpha suggested, in through his nose and out through his mouth, or was it the other way around? Victor was slowly really losing his mind.

 

His Alpha has long ago found his sweet spot and has been continuously hitting that same spot while still keeping that slow punishing pace.

 

“Alpha… more” he begged again, this time, moaning louder and longer as Yuuri crooked his fingers again just so.

 

“Alpha - Yuuri, please… I’m close...ah ahn ahhh faaaasteer please” he begged as he felt another finger enter him.

 

“Yuuri, you can go inside… please… I want my Alpha now” he said as he started to tear up, “Please” he pleaded as he watch his Alpha slowly pull out.

 

He saw Yuuri lined up his cock to his entrance - and after a slow push, Yuuri got everything inside.

 

“My beautiful Omega, Vitenka, baby, you’re taking me so well” he heard his Alpha tell him before slowly pulling out before pushing in again.

 

“Ngghh ~ Ahhhn~~ Yuuri~ Alpha~ ah” he moaned as Yuuri continued to push and pull inside him, all the while continuing to expand.

 

“Oh my god… I feel so full” he said as he tried to breathe as he felt Yuuri’s hands take his and interlaced each to lock it together.

 

“Can you take more?” he heard his mate asked and of course, he answered yes.

 

“Can you take a knot?” he heard the other asked, to which, he nodded again.

 

“That’s great - my baby is so good… so good for his Alpha” he heard and preened at the sudden compliment.

 

“You can go fa - faster… please” he said as he felt his Alpha’s cock swell some more.

 

“I want a baby” he said suddenly, making the older man look at him darkly, “I want your baby… in me” he said and as if a switch was flipped, he saw his Alpha smirked.

 

“I’ve yet to put a baby in you my sweet” he heard and then started to tighten his hold on his hips as he started making his pace faster and grinding his hips making his own cock weep as Yuuri took his cock in his hands and started to tug all the while lowering himself and taking Victor’s nipples in his mouth.

 

He felt like melting.

 

Yuuri made him cum twice before he finally felt the Alpha came and locked them in his knot.

 

“My baby wants to have a baby” he heard his mate chuckle as he felt himself getting pulled in his Alpha’s embrace.

 

“What will you do if you actually do get pregnant?” he heard his Alpha asked as he basked in his Alpha’s love who is showering his face with kisses.

 

“We’ll keep him of course - and then we’ll both shower him with love and kisses and -” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as he saw his mate crying.

 

“You’re serious? You’ll stay with me?” he heard Yuuri asked, to which he responded with a firm, ‘Of course!’ which made Yuuri hug him and promised him the moon, the stars and the sun.

 

He’ll make him happy.

 

He’ll love him and their baby.

 

Forever as they both shall live.

 

That night, he and Yuuri had two more rounds before Victor finally felt tired and Yuuri tucked him in his arms, letting his Omega rest.

 

In all of his ruts this one is his most sane one, definitely. For the first time, he took on his partner and was able to hold himself back - so much.

 

Even his Alpha is trying to take care of Victor, his Omega.

 

His.

 

Victor is truly his.

 

The marks on Victor’s body and the sound of a purring Omega in a room filled with satisfied smell of mates - all of them, proving that they both did want the same thing.

 

  
“Because you didn’t treat me as just an Alpha… nor Mr. Katsuki - you met me as Yuuri, and for that, I told myself to meet you halfway” Yuuri whispered, answering the sleeping Omega as he watched the younger’s chest rise and fall and memorizing the details of his mates face for another hour before succumbing to an inevitable sleep.

 

They will only have good nights from now on.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
